godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Erinys
Erinys was the daughter of Thanatos, God of Death, and she served as his messenger. She is the secondary antagonist in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology the Erinýes or Eumenídes, or Furies or Dirae in Roman mythology, were female chthonic deities of vengeance or supernatural personifications of the anger of the dead. A formulaic oath in the Iliad invokes them as "those who beneath the earth punish whosoever has sworn a false oath". Burkert suggests they are "an embodiment of the act of self-cursing contained in the oath". God of War: Ghost of Sparta Erinys had been searching for Kratos since the destruction of Atlantis, killing his Spartan brothers as a warning to cease his bloody quest. His search had led him to the Aroania Pass in the Mounts of Aroania, where he encountered Erinys across the bridge and began to battle her. She first fought the Spartan in her humanoid form, until she had her wings cut off as Kratos, the new and present God of War, gained the advantage. She quickly grew a new pair of wings and healed herself, then flew away in to the distance and returned as a monstrously giant bird with thick armor. In seconds, she broke the bridge and left Kratos no choice but to slide down the broken debris and land on her back as she flew to the sky. While in the air, she released him and she flew down leaving him to fall after her. After landing on her back again Kratos stabbed the beast on the back of the neck with his blades engulfed with Thera's Bane, the armor's only weakness. Mortally wounded, Erinys crashed into a forest below. In a vulnerable state, she reverted to her humanoid form, giving the Spartan the chance to finish her off. As Kratos came near to finally end her, she made a final desperate attempt to kill him, which had ended with the Spartan easily disarming her by having her left arm cut off and tearing off her wings. Holding her by the head, Kratos powered his blade while the goddess desperately tried to free herself. He finally stabbed her through the chest from behind, killing her almost instantly. With this, the goddess Erinys, daughter of the Death, ceased to exist once and for all. Kratos then grabbed the Scourge of Erinys from her severed arm and made his way towards Sparta. Her death brought sorrow to Thanatos, who tried to avenge his daughter by murdering the brother of Kratos. Appearance Erinys is basically a female version of her father. In her humanoid form, she has raven-like wings and long claws on her hands. She wears a hood and a worn out skirt that reveals the sides of hips and part of her buttocks, while she is naked on the upper part of her body. Despite the monstrous traits, her appearance can be considered fierce and beautiful. Tall and with a slim physique, she posses two large breasts which she leaves completely exposed. Erinys' entire skin, including her lips and nipples, is pale gray, probably for her association with Death. Her eyes and hair are dark colored. Erinys also has a second form where she resembles a giant raven-like monster with armor plating. Powers and Abilities As Thanatos's daughter, Erinys is a deity and as such possesses various powers. Superhuman strength: '''Erynis is much stronger than any mortal man and beast. She has no problem to lift an adult man wearing armor with one hand effortlessly and break bridge by throw a corpse to prevent Kratos escape. However, she isn't as strong as her father and not enough to beat Kratos. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Erynis is very fast and is able to attack with such a speed that Kratos has barely time to dodge or block her assault. '''Superhuman Endurance: Erynis, as a daughter the God of Death, has a tremendous amount of endurance and durability as she withstands many attacks from Kratos, including riping her wings and even repel them during some times, which only infuriate her even more. Only after Kratos impales her through the chest with Thera´s Bane finally kill her. Claws: '''Erynis has very sharp claws which are her main weapon, she is able to pierce through a human with ease and can hurt even Kratos. '''Flight: '''She has large raven-like wings which give her great flight and maneuvers abilities. '''Void Creation: '''Erinys can create a Sphere of void which stuns her enemies and if they are much close are heavily damaged. '''Summoning: '''Erynis can summon large raven-like birds to help her in combat. '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Erynis appears to have some degree of regenerative capacities, as she was able to regrow her wings after Kratos had ripped them off. However, these abilities are very limited and after Kratos cut her down for the second time she unable to heal again. Shapeshifting: '''Erinys can transform into a gigantic, raven-like armored beast which grants her other abilities. '''Enchanted Strenght: Due to her large size, Erynis can break through buildings with ease and flies to great height while caring Kratos. Enchanted Durability: her armor is become very hard and can only be broken using Thera's Bane. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, Erinys was another name for Demeter. However, commonly, Erinys was not a single deity but actually many deities, called Erinyes (also called The Furies), and sometimes daughters of Nyx, and sisters of Thanatos. * Although at various points in Ghost of Sparta, she refers to herself in the first person plural, probably suggesting a play on the source of her inspiration. * No indication of who her mother was is ever mentioned. Gallery Erinys Interrogates Spartan Soldier - 1.png|Erinys interrogtes a spartan soldier. Erinys Interrogates Spartan Soldier - 2.png Erinys Sexy Walk.gif Erinys Sees Kratos.png Erinys Warns Kratos.png Erinys Holds a Dead Spartan Soldier.png Erinys Confronts Kratos.png Erinys Ready To Fight.png God of War Ghost of Sparta Erinys Boss Fight PS3 1080p 60fps YouTube 6-8 screenshot.png|Erinys' final moments God of War Ghost of Sparta Erinys Boss Fight PS3 1080p 60fps YouTube 6-13 screenshot.png erinysImage_23.jpg 277px-ErinysImage_24.jpg God of war erinys by tobiee-d32hapw-1-.jpg|Beast Form Related Pages *Thanatos *Scourge of Erinys de:Erinys Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Greek Goddesses Category:Females Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:Deceased Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Immortals